Barbie/Lines/A
Lines beginning with A American Idol barbie.wikia.com/wiki/American_Idol_Barbie http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2005-03-29-media-usat_x.htm http://www.mtv.com/news/1497261/your-next-american-idol-is-barbie/ Barbie American Idol: Rockin Recording Studio http://barbie.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_American_Idol:_Rockin_Recording_Studio http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/nknewsproduct.htm AMERICAN IDOL® This Fall new releases of the American Idol girls Barbie, Simone and Tori will hit the stores! After making it to the finals, these girls are now full-fledged music stars! Barbie and her friends "really sing" a cool new song! You can sing along, too, with your own microphone. The dolls come in "celebrity" outfits with accessories to "get ready" to perform. Included will be a microphone with sound speaker. Slated for fall release as well is the American Idol (Global Idols Internationally) Recording Studio! This fab new Playset allows kids of all sizes to truly sing and record their own songs, just like a real Idols star! Speaking of recycled names, Simone and Tori as two of the would-be divas going up against Barbie in the upcoming American Idol™ line. Weren't there supposed to be three finalists with Barbie in that line? Wouldn't a male doll be logical? Is there a new victim of Mattel's male doll massacre? Maybe I'll have better news later in the year? American Idol® American Idol® Barbie® doll takes a chance and auditions for American Idol® where she meets two new friends. At the show finals they experience the exciting process of making their dreams come true, together. Barbie® doll and her pop sound have been a major hit, but is it enough to win? Barbie® doll is dressed to perform in a cool denim outfit with EverFlex™ body and comes with a karaoke machine that plays “Oops I did It Again”, an extra performance outfit, a backstage pass, and CDs with CD case. American Idol® Simone™ doll takes a chance and auditions for American Idol® where she meets two new friends. At the show finals they are so excited for each other. Barbie® doll’s new friend, Simone™ is into rhythm and blues and a popular choice, but can she take home the prize? Dressed to perform in a funky fringe outfit with an EverFlex™ body, Simone™ comes with a karaoke machine that plays “Ladies Night”, an extra performance outfit, a backstage pass, and CDs with CD case American Idol® Tori™ doll takes a chance and auditions for American Idol® where she meets two new friends. At the show finals they are so excited for each other! Tori™ and her rock ‘n’ roll sound make her a favorite, but does she have what it takes to win? Dressed to perform in an edgy rocker outfit with EverFlex™ body. Tori™ comes with a karaoke machine that plays “What I Like About You”, an extra performance outfit, a backstage pass, and CDs with CD case. http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/american_idol.htm there's the finals dolls, then the barbie wins dolls American Idol Barbie Barbie Doll (G7997) pink American Idol Barbie Barbie Doll (G8015) blue American Idol Barbie Simone Doll () [] American Idol Barbie Simone Doll () [] American Idol Barbie Tori Doll () [] American Idol Barbie Tori Doll () [] American Idol Show Stage (G8006) rockin recording studio playset mustang convertible car Animal Lovin' Barbie -giraffe http://barbie.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Lovin%27_Barbie http://www.ebay.com/itm/1988-ANIMAL-LOVIN-BARBIE-GINGER-GIRAFFE-NRFB-HTF-/162279579103 -tent -zebra -barbie -ken -nikki